pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon 3 Enemies
See also Patapon 3 Bosses This page contains information about every enemy in Patapon 3. Bonedeth (See main article here.) The Bonedeth is an enemy tribe in Patapon 3. They have many different classes and carry various weapons. Also there are 3 kinds of bonedeth they are the Bonedeth, Boomdeth, and the Dekadeth. A Bonedeth is a Yumideth and a Yarideth. A Boomdeth is a Tatadeth and Kibadeth. A Dekadeth is a Dekadeth. Megadeth,Robodeth,and Mahodeth is unknown. Toripons and Torideths will not be in this game. Some of them even have different helmets, making them stronger in battle. Bonedeth also fight alongside monsters and dark heroes. Bonedeth fortresses can also be found in missions. Huntable Animals (See main article here.) In Patapon 3 you might encounter a few huntable animals. The motiti and motsitsi species have been found so far in obstacle course missions. When killed, these creatures usually yield meat and other materials, and sometimes keys. Cannons Cannons have been found in obstacle course missions in Patapon 3. Normal ones fire cannon balls that might light your Patapons on fire, and cause damage. A giant cannon can be found, and this one shoots boulders which can do major damage to your Patapons. Cyclops (See main article here.) These monsters can be found in many missions. They vary in size, some are small and others are large. The normal ones carry clubs and can throw boulders, and wear blue helmets. The elite one carries a larger stone club and can throw spiked balls. Elites also have helmets that are purple with bull horns on them.﻿ Dragons Snow Salamander (See main article here.) The snow salamander first appears in the second demo, on the first level of the second dungeon stage B2. When attacked, the ice dragon will slowly begin growing. Before its dead, it usually is about five times the size of it's starting form. If the snow salamander starts growing, it's attack range will increase. Baby Dragon (See main article here.) In the second dungeon mission of Patapon 3, you'll encounter baby dragons, smaller versions of dragons except that they wear no collar, and stand on two legs. Flame Dragon (See main article here.) The Flame Dragon appears in the dungeon mission of Patapon 3,With Bonedeths.It's not very powerful than the Slow Salamnder.The Flame Dragon ignites your Patapons. Dark Heroes (See main article here.) They have the same structure and wear masks like Superhero .They are a lot stronger than other enemies and are able to go into 'Dark Hero Mode'. So far, four dark heroes have been seen; Naughtyfins, a wolf/robopon named Ragewolf, a Megapon named Sonarchy, and a scythe-wielder, Gattsuki Beeks(Or gong),A insect like Dark Hero Oogui buzz,A Greatshield Dark hero named Guutura Karapashi.The last one left is a snake dark hero helding a gun. Treant(Firedrake) Burning Tree2.png|Asleep Firedrake Burning Tree.png|Awoken Firedrake Firedrake33.jpg (See Main Article here) It is first encountered in the 4th misson in The Field of Giants. When you approach it, he will look like a dead tree, standing in the middle of the field. You cannot past him. Once you attack him with a fire weapon, he will ignite and begin attacking you. Once you set him on fire he will slowly burn to death (even though he regerates his health by 250pts or 500pts in rain every couple of seconds). Note: if you do not have any fire weapons, it's impossible to defeat him and you must restart the mission. The Bonedeth will sometimes be happy to set him on fire with their fire weapons, but this does not always happen - so remember to take a fire weapon! Category:Needs Help Category:Missing Images Category:Article stubs Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Bonedeth Category:Dark Heroes Category:Under Construction